A dual to duel
by GreenMeansGoAlready
Summary: Sometimes, we just need our butts whooped to see what our true feelings are. Hint of F/F. BT and another female Engineer. Did my best on this. Very first story. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager, its crew, its ship, and its techno babble aren't mine. It belongs to Paramount!

Rated T for language and violence.

This is a B'Elanna Torres and an engineering Ensign that has never been mentioned or shown on the show. I came up with the name. If it resembles your name – or someone you know – it's a coincidence. Originally, I was going to have Seven of Nine or Kathryn Janeway as the second character, but I couldn't get their characters right in this story, so I had to improvise. I have only read a few stories on this site, and if this story sounds familiar in any way, it wasn't intentioned. Trust me. Forgive any spelling errors or grammar errors in the story. I've tried my best to make it grammatically correct.

There is an F/F hint here. If this bothers you, click 'back' now.

This story takes place in the beginning part of the seventh season.

This is my very first story. Read and review if you'd like.

------

Captain Kathryn Janeway leaned in closer to the replicator as if to whisper gossip to a colleague. "Please," she whispered to it, "I need a good cup of coffee. No luke warm glob like last time. Don't let me down, good friend." Suddenly realizing she wasn't alone and sensing eyes watching her, she straightened. "Coffee. Black."

A hum of the replicator produced a gray cup with steam rising from the top. Kathryn slowly picked it up and took in a breath of the production. An undetermined look appeared on the woman's face and she cupped her liquid euphoria with both hands. She slowly brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. Instantly, a look of disgust flashed on her face and her body tightened. Sighing loudly, Kathryn carelessly tossed the cup back to the replicator, spilling its contents around the base of the cup. She moved in to speak to the replicator and pointed at it. "A simple cup of coffee and you couldn't get it right?" She whispered at it. "Your ass is mine. Just you wait." The Captain wanted to kick the base of the replicator but thought against it. Had she been alone, it would have been done.

Kathryn spun on her heels and turned to the two engineers who sat patiently in front of her desk. The Chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres and night supervisor Ensign Sarah Avery sat motionless as they waited for the Captain to address them. Both had a look of nervousness and anger on their faces, and Kathryn felt she needed to sort the problem out. She moved gingerly to her desk and sat in her chair. The Captain leaned back and crossed her left leg over her right leg in a relaxed position. "So," she started, eyeing both women. "I hear that you two are arguing a lot. And," she paused a moment, the tiniest hint of a smile creeping across her lips, "scaring the engineers with your shouting." She looked at both engineers, who said nothing and stared back at her. She waited a moment to see who would speak first, but when no one did, she broke the silence. "Alright, B'Elanna, let's hear your side of what happened."

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres leaned forward and made eye contact with the Captain. The half-Klingon, half-Human woman's eyes were dark brown and looked as if they would start a fire in the room at any moment if provoked. Kathryn knew she had to keep things light or something surely _would_ be set ablaze. B'Elanna glanced at her subordinate then her Captain and began, attempting to keep her voice stable and calm. "Before I left from my shift, I ordered Ensign Avery to recalibrate the warp core regulators, regulate the polaric shielding and modify the warp core filters. This should have taken all of ten hours, plenty of time to finish before the alpha shift began. But instead, Avery decides to realign the plasma conduits, replace the gel packs on decks two through eight, and recalibrate the inertial dampeners. Now, my engineers have to finish what _she_ started _and_ finish what I had assigned the night before! We're looking at an additional fifteen to twenty hours to complete this project - at the very least - thanks to _her_." The Chief Engineer's last three words were said angrily as she glared at the woman next to her.

The younger Engineer sat stone still and her dark hazel eyes never left the Captain's as the Chief Engineer spoke. Kathryn glanced at Sarah, watching her chest rise and fall in smooth controlled breaths. Sarah was physically two years younger than her commanding officer, but looked like she was in her late twenties. _How she can look so young while working with Lieutenant Torres is a borderline miracle_, Kathryn thought_, and she looks too calm to have just finished a verbal argument with B'Elanna_. The Captain made a mental note to ask the Ensign for her secret in private. For a moment, Sarah didn't move until she brushed a strand of her light brown hair from her eyes. If it wasn't for that move, Kathryn thought the figure in front of her was a mannequin. "And your side, Ensign?"

Kathryn nodded as Sarah explained her side of the story, stating that the work would have been more efficient if she realigned the plasma conduits prior to the regulation of the polaric shielding, replaced the gel packs before the recalibrations on the warp core regulators, and recalibrated the inertial dampeners during the modification of the warp core filters. B'Elanna Torres crossed her arms and let out a very quiet scuff as the Ensign spoke. The Ensign said that while she worked, the power from the engines would be drained, but the outcome would be very beneficial to Voyager when the project was done. Sarah also reminded the chief engineer that she would've stayed until the job was done.

"Why would we want to drain Voyager's reserves to realign the plasma conduits?" B'Elanna said to Sarah, throwing her hands in the air, as if the Ensign was clueless. She turned to face her subordinate, now practically knees to knees. Kathryn Janeway felt a slight twinge of uneasiness as the poor Ensign was now in striking distance, something the Captain wouldn't put past her Chief Engineer... Especially if the dominant Klingon trait was angry.

Sarah's body turned to B'Elanna. Her eyes locked on her supervisor's and never shifted while she spoke. "It would've been inconvenient for the first ten hours, yes, but the return rate of the realigned conduits would've brought over thirty percent better reserves power after twenty four hours." Sarah snapped back. She began to lose her calm demeanor. Kathryn was still impressed with the way the Ensign held herself.

"Twenty four hours?" B'Elanna let out a fake laugh. "What if Voyager had been attacked during that time? We would have no power at all. No shields. We'd be completely defenseless!"

"I checked with security before making the adjustments," Sarah said as she leaned toward B'Elanna, their faces only less than a foot apart. "I requested permission to take the engines off line for the first ten hours and I was granted it."

Kathryn Janeway watched the women's eyes as they began exchange their reasoning. There was something that brewed between them, and Kathryn couldn't figure out what exactly it was. As she observed and tried to solve it, Kathryn suddenly noticed the two women's voices overlapped and grew louder, arguing back and forth. The Captain put up her hand. "Enough." The two stopped bickering and looked at her. "You both are right. B'Elanna, you're right in setting the most important projects first. Sarah, you're right in your efficient planning. However," Kathryn said, leaning forward. "Lieutenant Torres is your commanding officer, Sarah. You must comply with her orders." She looked at Lieutenant Torres. "And even you said a few months ago, Lieutenant, Sarah is your best engineer and that her suggestions are sound. I suggest you both work things out before starting a shouting match in my engineering section. Understood?" Both women nodded, but didn't say anything. "Dismissed."

__

Four days later:

Captain Kathryn Janeway clicked off her computer on her desk and stood up. "Enter," she said, knowing exactly who the visitors were. The same two women entered the ready room and it seemed to the Captain that they were trying to enter at the same time, shoulder to shoulder. Neither of them had seemed to notice how close they were as they walked in. They paused in front of her until Kathryn flung her hand toward the two empty seats in front of her desk. They complied and sat, their eyes locked on the Captain's. They watched as she leaned across her desk and grabbed her coffee cup then bringing it closer to her computer. Kathryn sat down and leaned back. "Again?" She finally spoke. She glanced at both of them, sensing complete déjà vu from a few days before. Neither of them spoke and the Captain heard a sigh escape from her mouth. Captain Janeway took a sip of her coffee, groaned, and almost slammed down the poor excuse of java to her desk. Kathryn's eyes locked on B'Elanna's, as if giving a silent order to explain herself.

"Captain, I can't seem to get this _Ensign_ to do her job. I made it very clear what it was that needed to be done." B'Elanna said, wrinkling the top of her nose, giving the slight ridges on her forehead another gentle line. "All we needed done was – "

B'Elanna was cut short by the wave of the Captain's hand. "I read the report. I know what you two were fighting about. The funny thing is this is almost the _exact_ same situation you both fought about a few days ago." Kathryn looked both engineers in the eyes before continuing. "What seems to be the problem down there? You both are excellent engineers, and there are no better qualified Engineering supervisors than you two. I trust both of you completely. B'Elanna, you're the Chief engineer. You're the one that issues orders." Kathryn watched B'Elanna's eyes dart toward the Ensign's, as if claiming victory. The younger engineer's eyes never disconnected from the Captain's. Kathryn continued, "and you're also the engineer that is supposed to take suggestions and comments from your subordinates and approve them if you see fit." Kathryn half expected the younger Engineer to turn to B'Elanna and stick her tongue out, but the woman did not move. She was in her mannequin stage again. Kathryn glanced at Sarah. "And Sarah, you're the night supervisor. I've seen your work and am very impressed with your modifications, however –" Kathryn lifted her left hand and pointed open palmed toward the Chief Engineer, "B'Elanna is still your commanding officer. I know that you have great ideas on how to boost the efficiency of the ship, and I'm all about putting them in action. But, I don't have the time to go through every single idea you have, so that's where Lieutenant Torres comes in. She has the authority to grant or deny your requests." Pause. "I know that no one likes to be bothered during their off duty hours, and I know you're using your discretion, but try to get what B'Elanna orders you done, okay? Make that a priority." Sarah offered half a nod and the Captain sat back in her chair. "I don't want to have this conversation again, understood?"

"Yes, Captain." The women said in unison.

"Because I'm in a good mood, I'm going to let you both off with a warning. Next time, I promise I won't be so lenient. Sarah, you're dismissed. B'Elanna, you stay."

Ensign Sarah Avery stood and gave a small nod toward the Captain and looked down to her supervisor. Both made and held eye contact but betrayed no emotion for what seemed like a half a moment. _There's something there_, Kathryn thought, _but what is it_? _Hate_? _No, it's definitely not hate_. _It looks like… Sorrow and anger_? Before the Captain's thought had concluded, the Ensign had made her way out of the ready room. Kathryn Janeway stood up from her chair and moved around the desk to the couch against the back wall. She waved the Chief Engineer toward her. B'Elanna stood up and walked over to the couch and sat next to her Captain.

"Can I get you anything?" Kathryn asked, her voice now smooth and quiet.

"No, thank you."

"Good." Kathryn sat back and leaned comfortably on the couch. "I wouldn't want to poison you. The shit that comes out of this replicator could kill someone." Her voice turned to a slight hiss as she glanced over to her new arch enemy.

"Want me to take a look at it?"

"Not now." Kathryn said, waving her hand dismissively. She looked at her Chief Engineer. "That can wait. I want to talk to you about what's going on in your life."

B'Elanna sighed and Kathryn could read her mind. _Here we go_, Kathryn predicted on her Chief Engineer's thoughts. B'Elanna looked down at her hands, then back to the Captain. "I figured you would." She offered a small smile. The Captain returned it.

"I know that you and Tom are having problems. I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thank you, Captain, but no." B'Elanna stared straight ahead to a particular part of the wall across the room. "Tom and I now realize that it was a mistake to get married."

"Uh huh." Kathryn said, mentally kicked herself for not being able to come up with a better acknowledgement. One hour into her shift with no coffee usually made the Captain speak on auto-pilot – except during crisis, of course. Hence, the crew knew not to ask her anything or talk to her until she had at least a cup. Damnable stimulant.

"But things have gotten much better since Tom has moved out. We can seem to talk now, without wanting to kill each other." Lieutenant Torres' eyes finally broke contact with the wall and found the Captain's. "Only for about an hour, though. Then we start losing patience with each other." Pause. "I know neither of us is easy to live with. We just thought we'd get used to each other… But I was wrong. We were wrong." Her eyes went back to focus on the wall.

Kathryn simply nodded, watching her Chief Engineer bare her soul. She decided to stay quiet even though she had so many questions. "Go on."

There was a long pause as B'Elanna stared ahead, contemplating. "There's nothing else." Kathryn took a breath to ask a question but the Chief Engineer suddenly continued. "I'm just so much happier being without him around... I mean, I love him, but I can't handle the fighting anymore. That's all we do." Her eyes hadn't shifted from the wall. "It drains us both. We've tried everything, but nothing seems to work. Plus, the intimacy is gone, there is no spark between us. We don't want to be around each other. We find excuses to be apart. Tom has been hanging around Harry almost every minute of every hour of every day. I've been either on the holodeck or in Engineering." Pause. "Tom and I are thinking about getting a divorce."

"Voyager's first divorce," Kathryn smiled and patted B'Elanna on the knee. When the Chief Engineer didn't move or say anything, the Captain's smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I was out of line." Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Kathryn's eyes found the same spot on the wall directly ahead of her.

"No, you're right." A reply came after a moment. "There's no other option. Well, there is, but one of us will end up in the brig for the rest of the voyage back to the alpha quadrant." When the Captain didn't reply and continued to stare forward, B'Elanna laughed. "That was a joke, too, Captain."

"Oh," Kathryn Janeway let out a laugh, though sounding artificial. She looked over to the Chief Engineer. "I'm really sorry about you and Tom. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now what about the fighting between you and Ensign Avery?" Kathryn asked. "Does that anger come from problems with you and Tom?"

"No." B'Elanna sighed. "Actually, having Tom leave has taken a lot off."

"Do you feel as if you have too much on your plate? Do you want some time off?"

Suddenly, the Chief Engineer's eyes darted to meet the Captain's. "No. I don't want any time off." Pause. "I – I need to keep working."

"That's fine, but I need to know what's going on down there; why are my two best engineers at each other's throats?" Kathryn asked, watching B'Elanna closely.

"I really don't know." B'Elanna said, finding the familiar spot on the wall. "I honestly don't have an answer."

"Do you dislike her-"

"No!" B'Elanna practically shouted, and then quickly regained control of herself. "No. I don't dislike her."

Captain Kathryn Janeway was about to ask a question but was cut off by a chirp at her ready room door. "Damn. I forgot about Chakotay's meeting. I'm sorry, B'Elanna. Would you like to continue this conversation later?"

"No, Captain. Everything's fine. Thank you… Really."

"Enter." Kathryn said as she stood up. "My door is always open. Come and talk to me whenever you want." Kathryn paused as Chakotay walked in. He seemed surprised at the presence of the Chief engineer, but the Captain waved him in. "Just please make sure you and Ensign Avery discontinue the shouting match, okay? I'm not going to be so nice next time. Please, please. No more fighting, alright?"

"Yes, Captain." B'Elanna smiled and moved toward the door.

Kathryn watched as her Chief Engineer acknowledged the Commander and disappeared past the door.

__

Three days later:

Captain Kathryn Janeway rubbed her head with both hands and sighed out loud. Her hands dropped and made a loud slapping sound as they hit the desk. Both women jumped a bit as it sounded louder than it should have been. Kathryn's eyes were dark now, losing their friendly blue shine. She looked at the two women with obvious anger and annoyance. "This is unacceptable." She began, her voice dark. "You both are Starfleet officers, and you should _act_ like such!" The Captain's breathing was long and heavy, showing her disgust. "What the hell is the problem with you two? I've tried to talk to you both. I've tried to assist, but nothing seems to help." She looked at B'Elanna, then Sarah, then back to B'Elanna. "Now you're going to break consoles because you're angry?" She said to B'Elanna. "And you're going to walk out while being briefed by your supervisor?" She said to Sarah. Now there was a pause as the Captain contemplated what to do next. "I'm putting this on your permanent records." The Captain sighed and looked at her computer. "You both really let me down."

"I'm sorry, Captain." Sarah said, avoiding eye contact for the first time. Her dark eyes watching something invisible on the left side of the Captain's head.

"I'm sorry." B'Elanna said quietly, looking down at her hands.

Both were met with a cold stare from the Captain. "I don't care. Three times I've had you two in this office. Three times I've gotten complaints of the two of you having practically violent verbal fist fights in front of the crew. No one in engineering knows who to take orders from. My Chief engineer won't listen to her crew. My Ensign won't listen to her commanding officer. What is the problem? Seriously?"

Sarah and B'Elanna glanced at each other, and then their eyes narrowed in anger. This set the Captain off.

"REALLY?!" She shouted. "What is this, grade school?" Kathryn pointed a finger at B'Elanna then to Sarah. "You two need to mature the fuck up –" B'Elanna and Sarah looked shocked at the Captain's outburst – "because I can't handle putting up with two adults acting like kids that can't seem to get along. You're grownups. Now act like it!" Kathryn took a deep breath and held it. Exhaling, she glanced out the window at the fast passing stars. "Get out of my office," she said, her voice quiet with disappointment. Captain Kathryn Janeway felt she ran out of options in this case. She sighed as the two engineers left, not once looking at them.

__

Six days later.

Captain Kathryn Janeway paced her office with her hands clasped behind her back. She had reached her boiling point and she felt that if something drastic wasn't done right now, the Captain was going to lose her patience and demote these two women. _Constantly fighting_. This time, it took place in the mess hall after one spotted the other. Kathryn didn't want to know the details; she really didn't care. All she knew is that the two women were standing face to face pointing and pushing at each other. Tuvok said there had been no punches thrown but the shouting disrupted the whole mess hall. Several people fled the area to keep clear of Lieutenant Torres' and Ensign Avery's rage on each other. Tuvok stated he had to separate the two; one crewman escorted the Ensign and the Security Chief escorted the Chief Engineer to the Captain's ready room.

Kathryn had called over her second in command, Commander Chakotay, to her ready room in preparation of the two Engineers' arrival. Both were his crew members from back when he was a maquis, and she thought that if anyone would know how to settle the two women's differences, it would be him. Chakotay, just like the Captain, was surprised since first hearing of the Engineers' fighting. They had been very good friends. What had happened? Chakotay said he spoke with the Ensign but didn't get a satisfactory response. There was no hatred between them, which was for sure. Chakotay shrugged as he confessed his confusion about the two. They've never fought before, not until just recently. What has changed? The Captain and Commander sat in silence as they tried to come up with a reason. None was found. B'Elanna nor Sarah fought with anyone else on the ship, just each other. One thing Chakotay said stood out, however, but it confused them both even more. With the Engineers, one would become enraged if something negative was said about the other from a third party. It happened several times already, rumor had it. When B'Elanna's ideas were criticized, Sarah nearly ripped Lieutenant Casey's balls off. When Sarah was criticized about her ideas, B'Elanna nearly beamed a crewman into a bulkhead. But why? Why anyone else wasn't allowed to criticize the two Engineers in the others' presence? Another question neither Commander nor Captain were able to answer. When the two women walked in and were told to sit, the Captain felt and must have looked at least forty years older.

"Commander," Kathryn began. Chakotay glanced up to her as she continued. "What would you do if you were on your maquis ship and your best engineers didn't get along?"

Commander Chakotay looked down at the two women sitting in front of him. "I would talk to them – "

"Tried it."

Chakotay sighed. "Separate them?"

"Tried it." Kathryn said, her eyes half hooded, as if the Commander's responses were predictable.

"Reassign them?"

"Can't do it."

"Relieve them of their duties?"

"Not an option."

Chakotay paused for a moment. He gave the Captain a surprised glance for dismissing all his suggestions so quickly. "Well, we're the only ship out here. It's not like we can give either of them a transfer to accommodate them."

Kathryn looked at her security chief. "What would _you_ do, Tuvok?"

Tuvok straightened and thought for a moment. "With all suggestions exhausted, I would see little choice but to incarcerate the subjects."

"For how long?" Chakotay asked, a hint of shock in his voice.

"For however long it takes." Kathryn thought out loud. She looked at the two women, then to Tuvok. "Tuvok, take them to the brig."

Kathryn Janeway tried her best to ignore the protests from the two Engineers. As Tuvok retrieved two additional security guards, both women pleaded with the Captain about finding another solution, even promising to stop speaking to each other altogether. Kathryn knew that wasn't the case. There would be no way that the two Engineers wouldn't be able to communicate with each other. When a crewman took Ensign Sarah Avery by the arm, Kathryn made the mistake of making eye contact with her. There were no tears, but the Sarah's eyes showed fear, anger, distrust, and were pleading at the same time. The Captain saw Sarah's mouth move, but couldn't hear what she was saying. It was as if everything began to move in slow motion. Kathryn blinked and looked over to Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres, who had almost the exact same look in her eyes as the Ensign. A second crewman took B'Elanna by the arm, who shook him off violently. Sarah caught a sight of the crewman becoming more forceful with the Chief Engineer and some angry words were exchanged. Everyone seemed to be talking at the same time, except for the Captain. Within seconds, no one but her and the Commander were left. Silence filled the ready room. Captain Kathryn Janeway sighed and slumped into her couch. Commander Chakotay stuck around for a moment, but sensing the Captain wanted to be alone, he turned to leave. His movements were hesitant, as if he was waiting for the Captain to call out his name. When it didn't come, he made his way to the bridge without a word.

"Why is this so difficult?" Kathryn asked out loud. There was more than one meaning to this question. She hung her head, feeling drained.

__

Two days later.

"They've been in there for two days, and it isn't helping." Commander Chakotay said, sipping his tea. He sat on the Captain's couch in the ready room. Captain Janeway sat next to him after pouring herself a cup of coffee. He could see the tired look in her eyes as she stared forward at nothing in particular. Commander Chakotay has seen this woman battle the Borg, species 8472, the Viidians, the Hirogen, and dozens of other hostile aliens. What he couldn't understand why two arguing crew members were as physically and mentally draining as being in a long and violent battle.

"Tuvok suggested assigning each of them a deck, and not let them out until they've stopped shouting at each other." Kathryn said after a moment of silence, her eyes staring forward. "I don't understand, Chakotay. I've tried everything. Have I missed something? Is there something else I can do?" She looked at him. "B'Elanna's ideas are great, but Sarah's are efficient. B'Elanna knows how to fix the engines; Sarah knows how to save much needed energy." The Captain said, raising one hand, then the other, as if balancing who the better engineer was. "But there is no meeting in the middle in these cases." Her eyes found their spot on the wall directly ahead again. "It's either this – or that."

"I'm at a loss, too, Kathryn," Chakotay said, putting down his tea. "But what else can we do?"

"I don't know." Kathryn sighed.

Chakotay looked forward to see what Kathryn was looking at, but saw nothing. He turned back to her. "At least they're not beating the shit out of each other."

Kathryn straightened as if something in her mind clicked. "And this is B'Elanna we're talking about."

Chakotay blinked. "I hope you're not thinking what I think you are."

"What does B'Elanna do when she gets angry?"

"She usually breaks someone's jaw," he laughed nervously. Oh shit. This _is_ where he thinks it's heading.

"That's right." Kathryn looked as if she was drawing a plan in her head.

"Kathryn?"

"B'Elanna hasn't broken Tom's jaw or beat the shit out of him, and they've been having a lot of difficulties for the past half year." She paused. "She hasn't laid a finger on Sarah, one of her closest friends. It's as if she's holding in all her anger, and taking it out on someone she trusts."

"Trusts?" Chakotay shook his head. "I don't think they trust each other anymore."

"I bet you they trust each other more than you know."

He leaned forward. "Careful, Captain. I know B'Elanna better than anyone on this ship. Don't make a bet you're sure to lose." Chakotay offered some humor.

"And women know each other better." Kathryn said, looking back to her first officer. "Don't tempt me, Chakotay. I'll win this one."

Chakotay offered his hand and Kathryn took it, shaking it firmly. "You're on. What do you have planned?"

Kathryn thought for a moment, and then smiled, showing her bright white teeth. The friendly blue eyes returned their sparkle.

___

Captain Kathryn Janeway walked out of her ready room with her first officer hot on her heals. "I don't think this'll work, Captain." He whispered to her as she entered the turbo lift. "Kathryn, please reconsider this." Kathryn locked eyes on Chakotay's and a small smile crept across her mouth.

"Deck ten." The doors closed and she tapped her comm badge. "Janeway to the Doctor."

"Doctor here, go ahead."

"Meet me at holodeck three in ten minutes."

"Acknowledged, Captain." The Doctor said. Kathryn found it surprising the Doctor didn't ask her to elaborate her request, but she enjoyed the silence for the few minutes it took to get down to the brig.

When Kathryn arrived, the security officer looked like he was on his last ounce of patience before he realized she was there. He straightened up and looked forward in attention. The Captain patted the security officer on the back. "Have they been like this all day?"

Crewman V'Yem tried not to groan his response. "All day, Ma'am."

She smiled and took a step back. "You're dismissed."

The crewman smiled and gave a nod. "Thank you, Captain." He moved very quickly out of the brig. By this time, the two had stopped yelling at each other and watched their Captain at the controls. Suddenly, the force fields were shut off.

"You two, follow me." Ordered Kathryn. She waited for them to emerge from their cells and lead them out the door. B'Elanna and Sarah gave each other a quick glance.

___

"Computer," said the Captain as she typed in her code into the holodeck door, "Run program Torres-Avery program alpha three." The computer beeped in acknowledgement, and the Captain extended her hand to door, signaling the three to walk in. The Doctor and she were the last two inside.

B'Elanna's mouth dropped and Sarah looked with wide eyes at the pair of protective head gear that waited for them on a table. That was it. Nothing more in the holodeck. The Doctor looked equally surprised and turned to look at Kathryn. Her body language made it clear that she had made up her mind and was not going to be talked out of this. The Doctor learned after seven years of serving under the Captain not to ask questions or raise concerns when she's bleeding determination. He knew to keep his mouth shut and do as he was ordered to. By the looks of what the Doctor was looking at, the orders would be clear: attend to the bloody pulp that is sure to be one or both of these women. _Humans_, he thought to himself as he shook his head. He would never understand them, even with the best programming.

The Chief Engineer looked with surprise at her Captain. "What is this?"

Leaning on the far back wall, Kathryn spoke slowly and with authority. "You two have been fighting for too long. I want you both to release your anger at each other… Right here."

"What the fuck?" Sarah asked herself quietly, but loud enough for the Captain to hear.

"Put it on." Kathryn hissed while motioning to the protective head gear. The two engineers hesitated and complied with the Captain's orders.

B'Elanna and Sarah put their protective head gear on in unison and stood in surprise. They were unsure what to do next as they watched their Captain lean back and not say another word. It was as if the order was given and there was nothing further to say. The two engineers glanced at each other and noticed the lack of space between them; almost instantly, the air between them turned from surprise to near rage. Their eyes grew dark and narrow as they looked at one another. The women balled their fists and brought it to their neck level, as if to box.

They circled each other for a moment before B'Elanna spoke. "What's the matter? I know you've been thinking of kicking my ass or killing me. Or maybe both, right?"

Sarah said nothing, her dark hazel eyes now completely black with rage. She inched closer, ready for anything.

Kathryn couldn't tell who made the first move, but now the two engineers were fighting violently; punching each other in the chest and face. The speeds of their fists were almost blurred. For several minutes, they made contact on each other for most of the swings. For hits that weren't met, there had been ducking and pulling back out of the fists' directions'. B'Elanna Torres hit Sarah Avery so hard that she fell back. The fallen Ensign tried to stand up and catch her breath. Torres moved in closer to hit the Ensign again, but ended up having her left knee kicked out from under her. She fell to the ground and Sarah slowly stood up. B'Elanna swung her right leg at the Ensign but missed. Sarah Avery jumped on B'Elanna and pinned her to the ground. The Chief Engineer grabbed the Ensign and flung her a few feet away, giving the half Klingon the momentum to stand on her good leg. Before she was able to do anything, the younger Ensign was already on her feet, eyes locked on to her supervisor's.

"Now I see how much you hate me," Sarah said. "Why haven't you swung at me until now?"

B'Elanna Torres didn't respond, only growled as she dove at her subordinate as if the younger woman had insulted the Chief Engineer's family name. Sarah moved away, but not in time. They both hit the ground hard. The Doctor glanced at the Captain, who did or said nothing.

"Captain…" the Doctor began with his protest, but Kathryn put up her hand to silence him. He sighed and looked back to the scuffling women.

Lieutenant Torres hit Ensign Avery in the chest and the younger engineer let out a loud breath. In response, Avery swung at Torres' face and caught the side of her protective head gear almost sending it off the half-Klingon's head. The momentum knocked her off the Ensign and to the side. Sarah kicked B'Elanna in the chest before the Lieutenant hit the ground. Sarah stood up and balled her fists together. Breathing hard, the chief engineer raised to her feet. They circled for a moment until B'Elanna managed to grab Sarah's arm and fling her off to the side. The Ensign landed hard on her back. Without missing a beat, B'Elanna neared her opponent and dropped her right knee on her chest. Sarah gasped for air and B'Elanna grabbed her by the shirt and raised her fist into the air. She didn't see the punch headed for her face. B'Elanna felt something crack in her neck with the punch as she nearly fell off to the Ensign's side. Sarah grabbed B'Elanna and pushed her into the wall. In response, Torres hit Avery in the gut and the Ensign backed way as she tried to regain her breath. The chief engineer attempted to rush the Ensign, but Sarah was too quick. Sarah grabbed B'Elanna and threw her against the wall again.

"You…" B'Elanna started to say, but never finished her sentence. She swung her fist at the Ensign's face and hit her hard. In return, B'Elanna received the same. Both swung at each others' face several times, making contact almost all the time. B'Elanna kicked upwards, making contact with Sarah's face. She let out a small whimper and moved back.

It was then that B'Elanna saw it: the blood on Sarah's face. Torres stopped and stared, not sure what it was she was feeling. That was until Sarah took out her right leg. The Chief Engineer's only good standing leg. B'Elanna fell to the ground hard, her head almost bouncing up twice. She grimaced and throated a groan of excruciating pain from her entire body.

B'Elanna used the help of the table to stand as quickly as she could, her eyes on Sarah's bloody face. The Ensign was obviously worn out from the fight, but was still ready for anything.

B'Elanna suddenly ripped off her protective head gear and took a difficult step toward the Ensign, eyes wide and full of an emotion Sarah couldn't figure out. Torres lifted her hand suddenly, causing Sarah to take a step back and pull her fists closer. Their eyes locked for a long time until B'Elanna slowly, this time, reached for Sarah's face. Unsure what to do next, Sarah took another step back. She didn't want to fight anymore.

"You're bleeding." B'Elanna finally spoke. What threw Sarah off completely was that it sounded like B'Elanna was remorseful.

The Doctor moved forward, but as quickly as the women's' fists, the Captain grabbed his arm. "Wait," she whispered.

Sarah blinked and allowed B'Elanna's hand to come near her face. Slowly, B'Elanna touched her face. The Chief Engineer brought her hand back and looked at her subordinate's blood on her hand. "Oh God, Sarah…" She whispered to herself, just barely loud enough for Sarah to hear. But she did.

Sarah removed her protective head gear and looked at the blood stain on the front of it. She touched her forehead and looked at her blood soaked finger tips. "Aw, shit." Sarah looked at B'Elanna who hobbled even closer, now almost face to face. She looked into her supervisor's eyes and saw something there that she's never seen before. She couldn't tell what it was, and it bothered her.

"I'm – I'm so – I'm so sorry…" B'Elanna said quietly.

Sarah was taken aback, not sure what to say. If this was some kind of mind trick, it was working very well. She wasn't sure whether to keep up her guard or to read more into Lieutenant Torres' eyes. Either way, it looked like B'Elanna was waiting for Sarah to say something. "F-for what?"

"For this. For everything."

Sarah said nothing and watched her supervisor. It looked like at any moment, she was about to burst into tears. No one has ever seen the Chief Engineer cry before, but there was a rumor that she had on only a few occasions. The Ensign looked over the bruised and battered Lieutenant and let out a sad sigh. "No, I'm sorry, Bella." B'Elanna looked relieved and touched to hear her old friend use the nickname she had given Torres back at the Maquis. The Ensign continued, "I don't know what's gotten into us. Why are we at each other's throats?"

"I don't know," the Chief Engineer coughed with some difficulty. She put a hand on her chest as she spoke. "I think we were trying to push each other away."

Ensign Sarah Avery thought for a moment, then locked eyes with her supervisor. "It's true, but… But why?" She knew only her own reasons.

Before B'Elanna could answer, she lost her grip on to the table and fell comically to the floor as both of her knees gave out. Sarah moved quickly to help her old friend, but almost fell on top of her supervisor. The younger woman knelt next to B'Elanna but the half-Klingon laughed suddenly, startling the Ensign. Without warning, Sarah found herself laughing as well. B'Elanna's laugh was contagious. Before the two engineers knew it, they were laughing almost hysterically.

After a moment, Sarah helped her supervisor to her feet and rested her head on B'Elanna's shoulder. As a reaction, B'Elanna wrapped her only working arm around the Ensign for support and rested her head the same way. They let the laugh settle down and held each other for a moment and their breathing settled down as they relaxed in each other's comfort. Sarah closed her eyes and loved the warm feeling in her soul. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to. Very soon.

After a long moment, Captain Kathryn Janeway glanced over to the Doctor and gave him a nod. Without hesitation, he moved toward the women and opened his medical tricorder. He separated the two and ran his scanner over each of them, then glanced back to the Captain.

"They need medical assistance. Right now!"

"I think we're fine," B'Elanna said, then looked at Sarah. They were both smiling… At each other.

"The hell you are. Lieutenant Torres, you have a collapsing lung, three broken ribs – " His voice trailed off as the two women made playful jabs at each other.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" B'Elanna asked.

"I don't know!" Sarah laughed and grabbed her chest, seeming to ignore the pain. "I've never thrown a punch before."

"Are you serious?"

The Doctor was getting irritated now and gave the Captain an annoyed look. "Captain!"

Kathryn smiled with pride. "You two, report to sickbay. Now."

The two engineers continued their friendly chat as they hobbled out of the holodeck, the Doctor right behind them. Kathryn smiled and watched them leave. She let out a little laugh before touching her comm badge. "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Go ahead, Captain."

"I win. You owe me. Janeway out."

__

Almost a month had gone by, and the two Engineers were the best of friends again.

Sarah Avery sat in her windowless quarters and leaned back on her couch. It would have been only a few hours until she and B'Elanna had planned on meeting at the holodeck for something called 'waterskiing'. How anyone would be able to ski on water was something that Sarah was eager to find out about. Something about a boat pulling a person on water skis. Whatever.

Her mind flashed to about six hours ago, when Sarah was about to come off duty. After going through debriefing, she and B'Elanna stood talking about what to do that day after the Chief Engineer's shift ended and after the Ensign got some rest. Since the two had similar tastes in fun, B'Elanna suggested waterskiing. Sarah's lip pulled into a sideway smile as if the Chief Engineer was joking. Sarah wasn't sure what the sport was. She has never heard of it before. Trying not to look stupid, the Ensign decided to research the sport and attempt to master it. That's was it was all about. Mastering things so she could impress B'Elanna. B'Elanna's approval was one of the most important things in the Ensign's life. Approval and to be loved by the Chief Engineer.

Sarah Avery closed her eyes and thought about what was going through her mind as B'Elanna Torres spoke about the day's planned activities. The look in the Chief Engineer's eyes showed friendship and what looked like something else. Sarah mused her obliviousness, something she was cursed with since as far back as she could remember. It was her obliviousness that had _possibly_ cost her a kiss from B'Elanna a week ago. The two had been watching the stars go by in B'Elanna's quarters when the Chief Engineer turned to face the Ensign as Sarah spoke of something irrelevant. When Sarah noticed B'Elanna staring at her, panic set in. B'Elanna said there was fuzz in the Ensign's hair from laying back on the couch. When Torres went to touch Avery's hair, the Ensign swallowed nervously. The Chief's hand was stalling around Sarah's cheek. Sarah wanted more than ever to kiss the woman, but didn't understand why she felt the panic rise in her stomach. The women's eyes locked and their faces seemed to inch closer together. Suddenly, without warning, Sarah flipped out and said that she was already ten minutes late for her shift and shot up to her feet. Attempting to redeem herself (and poorly if she said so herself), Sarah gave B'Elanna a wink and a gentle touch of the hand. The younger woman practically ran out of the quarters. Thank goodness that neither of them showed any weird feelings to each other after that happened, as if it had _never_ happened.

That aside, Sarah had her own plans: to tell B'Elanna how she felt. Sarah was in love with B'Elanna but wasn't planning on dropping the whole bomb; just a level one torpedo about enjoying her time with the Chief Engineer, that she's happy to be around her, and when B'Elanna wasn't around, the Ensign missed her terribly.

B'Elanna had been touching Sarah more, whether it is on the hand, arm, or back. Either way, Sarah knew it was more frequent, and she loved it. Couldn't get enough of it. Couldn't get enough of B'Elanna, now that Sarah felt more confident.

The whole reason of the Ensign becoming so angry was that about B'Elanna and Tom's talk about starting a family. As if having Sarah's love interest being married didn't sting enough to begin with, now they want a damn kid? _But_, Sarah thought, _fate was on my side for that moment in time_. Tom and B'Elanna had began to fight continuously and they had separated. Sarah, still being angry, couldn't stop being mad at B'Elanna. It was jealousy, just plain and simple. After the fight happened, something clicked on both sides, and the two Engineers found each other like the good ol' times. The Chief Engineer would always stand near the Ensign during briefings or social gatherings. Everywhere Sarah went, B'Elanna went, and vice versa. Something swelled the younger woman's soul. She finally felt alive. Life was good.

That all came to a violent crash only minutes before Sarah was about to leave after her shift had ended. Lieutenant Tom Paris, the ship's pilot and Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres' husband, had came to visit B'Elanna before his shift. He looked as if he hadn't slept for days; his eyes bloodshot and his hair disheveled made him look like a mad man. One look at him from the Captain or Commander, and he would be sent back to his quarters.

B'Elanna looked troubled as she looked him over, and they began to speak. Standing around the corner, Sarah was able to hear everything. She was about to give her best friend some privacy when she overheard Tom say that he was lost without her, that he needed her. Sarah's throat seemed to swell and her head began feeling light. B'Elanna said that it was a mistake to get married, and that she had come to terms with that. Sarah felt a moment of relief when she heard those words, but it quickly vanished when Tom began to plead. The Ensign could hear the man choke tears. She slowly peeked her head around the corner when she saw B'Elanna take his hand. He asked for just one more chance. If this last chance didn't work, he would leave her be. There was a pause that seemed like hours, but when B'Elanna's response came, it devastated the Ensign.

"Alright."

Sarah tried in every ounce of her being to hold back the tears as she tried to make her way out of Engineering, but not in time to escape B'Elanna Torres. When the Chief Engineer called the Ensign back, she explained everything that had transpired only moments ago with Tom Paris. _As if _Sarah Avery hadn't already heard. Sarah kept a straight face, nodding occasionally, and touching her supervisor's arm in understanding and support. B'Elanna spoke, but Sarah couldn't hear the words. Instead, she watched the half-Klingon's face for any emotion. The only one that was obvious was confusion, but other than that, nothing else. Sarah made it her top priority to show no pain or distress. This wasn't about her. It's about B'Elanna.

When the Chief Engineer stopped speaking, the Ensign began to panic, both from not hearing the question and the fear that her top priority was about to be disintegrated. She glanced into B'Elanna's eyes, and thankfully the woman repeated herself. She wanted to know what Sarah would have done. Clearing her throat, the Ensign put in another thousand percent manna to keep her voice strong yet quiet. She explained that if a relationship is worth saving, it has to be done. Even though she selfishly meant it for herself and B'Elanna, the response made the Chief Engineer look even more perplexed and what seemed like sadness. Sarah didn't know where the sadness came from, but whatever it was, it probably wasn't meant for her. Lieutenant Torres wanted a baby, a family, something that the Ensign wasn't able to give her. Sarah couldn't stand children, nor did she have the patience for them. Knowing the Chief Engineer for almost a decade and a half, nothing had changed about how B'Elanna felt about kids. B'Elanna wanted them badly. Sarah thought about if she and B'Elanna were to become partners, how would she allow the half-Klingon something she very well deserved? Would the Ensign just bite the bullet and deal with B'Elanna's children? They were a part of the woman she loved. Sarah sighed, unsure of the response. _It would take on hell of a toll on me_, Sarah thought. _But for B'Elanna… Anything_.

B'Elanna nodded, thanked Sarah and said that she may see the Ensign later that night. Ensign Sarah Avery walked out of Engineering on auto-pilot, making her way to her quarters. She can't remember how she got home.

Back at her quarters several hours later, Sarah raised her knees to her chin. The tears began to flow freely and her body shook. B'Elanna had postponed the holodeck time to another day because she and Tom needed to talk. With the thought that she wasn't going to see B'Elanna today, and that she possibly had lost the woman of her dreams forever, the Ensign sobbed.


End file.
